


exolvuntur

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Bofur, Female Nori (Tolkien), Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade





	exolvuntur

If Bofur pulls a bit too hard on her beard--whether at night in throes of passion, or in the rare daylight to guide her along the streets--Nori doesn’t say a thing.

If Bofur is bothered by the fact she can’t find her hat, she stays silent.

Nori doesn’t like how softly Bofur brushes away stray hairs.

Bofur hates the calmness that comes over her when Nori holds her.

One gentle kiss, followed by bruising roughness, then hard bites on the neck, hiding in the back of a tavern, laying in Bofur’s bed, the cycle stays, sure as sunlight.


End file.
